The tape
Story of the tape When two teenagers are killed after an week of watching an video tape,A woman watches the tape.However,She has got seven days to save herself from the spirit Gail.However,Her son watched it and the woman must figure out an cure and the history of Gail. Plot A teenager named Mandy and her freind Michelle are watching football.Mandy go's to get the milk.Meanwhile,The tv turns off and Michelle turns it on.Then,A thing jumbs out of the tv and Michelle is violently killed.Mandy hears her screams and she carrys her glass of milk as she walks to the room.Mandy then sees the thing and it jumbs onto her.The milk then turns into stain red blood.Mandy and Michelle's eyes are goggled out. An single mum,Ana,Is picking up her son,Ryan from school.Ana picks up an newspaper and learns that her freinds daughter and her freind has been violently killed.Ana and Ryan head to the house for the funeral.Ryan walks into Mandy's bedroom and sees an tape.He picks it up and gives it to Ana.The mother of Mandy,Laurie,Says that they have never had that tape. Ana watches it while Ryan is sleeping.She looks at the recoring and sees an fire in an house.Then,An finger getting eaten by an horse.Next is a woman commiting suicide.Next is an door oepning and an strange girl coming out. Ana's phone then rings.Ana answers and hears the words seven days.Ana chucks the phone down and is horrified as Mandy watched the tape a week befour she was killed.She looks at an picture of her and sees her eyes are out.Ana gets help from ex husband Kenny.Kenny says he wants to watch the tape after seeing the picture.Ana copys it and gives it to Kenny.The phone rings and the same seven days is heard again. Kenny and Ana then learn that the woman in the tape was Sandra,Who commited suicide like in the tape.They learn that she gave birth to 8 babys but they all died a minute later.Ana then learns she apdopted an girl named Gail.Gail murdered the father and Sandra killed Gail.Gail was alive for seven days and stalked an terrified Sandra with her chainsaw.Sandra then killed herself six days later and the next day,Gail burned down the house and died.However,She managed to burn images into her mind into a videotape.Which killed people who watch it seven days later. Kenny then walks to the farm house.Then,Gail's spirit turns up and chases Kenny.Kenny falls down and is violently killed.Ana learns that if you discover the secret about Gail,You will be killed befour the timeline. Ana learns Ryan watched the tape and Ana rushes into the farm house.She sees Laurie walking in.Laurie,Meanwhile sees an hand on a plateKenny's and screams as Gail walks in and kills her. Ana then rushes to the place where Sandra was killed.Sandra's corpse wakes up and grabs an chainsaw and chases Ana.Ana kicks her in the face and the two fall down in the well.Ana climbs up and Sandra chases her.Ana kicks Sandra down and manages to get up.Ana closes the well and hears Sandra shouting you evil you evil.Ana learns that Sandra thought Ana was Gail. Ana sees Kenny's corpse after running away from Gail.An cow is eating Kenny's finger and learns that Gail is scared from cows when she was alive.Then,Ana hides as Gail walks in.Gail grabs an chainsaw and chases Ana.Ana manages to grab an knife and trys to stab Gail.Gail strangles Ana.An gun shot is then heard.Ana looks around and sees Ryan holding an gun.Ana sees that Gail is dead. Ana and Ryan walk to their house.Ana asks where did he get that gun.Ryan,However,Does not respond.Then an terrified Ana remembers something.That she hallucinates sometimes.Gail was Ryan and Ryan is Gail.Ana has an tear coming down her cheak knowing she has to shoot Gail befour she get's the gun.Instead,Ana drives the car right into an pit. Ana wakes up and sees Gail is not there.Ana grabs the gun but learns that the gun has no bullets.Ana is shocked and manages to get out of the car.Ana looks up and screams as Gail grabs an knife and stabs Ana,Ana craws away trying to get away from her. Ana grabs an rock and slams it right into Gail.Gail falls down and an scared Ana trys to get out of the pit.She does but Gail grabs onto her leg,Saying Mummy.Ana responds with IM NOT YOUR FUCKING MUMMY.Ana then kicks Gail in the head and Gail falls down as she drowns.